


Had Me Holding On

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Mini Prompts [23]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Carnival, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Loki's afraid of heights, it's that he doesn't trust the machines designed to bring him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Me Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon that wanted Natasha and Loki going on rides at the carnival; I apologize for my very limited experience, not really liking rides myself, and I hope I did this justice! And I'm so glad that you requested some fluff because I could truly use some, especially some Blackfrost fluff <3  
> Title comes from the song "From Finner" by Of Monsters and Men

“Natasha, I am not certain about this.”  His voice wavered for the briefest of moments before hardening once more. It was enough to make her reach out and squeeze his hand, smiling over at the demigod at her side.  Stark had wanted to check out the carnival that was going on just downstate, and in his infinite wisdom he’d bought out the entire place for the day, allowing the Avengers to walk around without having to worry about people coming up to speak with them.  

And without them trying to get their own revenge on Loki, who was currently looking at the ferris wheel as though it was his own personal version of hell.  Nat couldn’t stop herself from smiling, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.  He just swallowed audibly, eyes squinting through the bright sunlight up at the top of the wheel.  It was painted bright orange, all metal, and completely safe, though it was Natasha that assured him of that last bit as they stepped up to the ride.  The attendant removed the gate and Loki hesitated on the verge of stepping closer.  

“You’ve ridden with the Chitauri and hung onto the edge of the world before, and this scares you?” Nat asked, her voice quiet enough that just Loki could hear.  His gaze was fierce when he turned to glare at her, green eyes flashing.  

“I’m not afraid,” he spat, pushing past her to seat himself in one of the rounded chairs.  Natasha did her best not to smirk as she took her seat beside him.  Only once the bar had been replaced over their legs and the machine had creaked to life did Loki tense up again, embarrassed not only for his reaction to her words but practically shaking as they made the slow climb to the very top.  Again, Nat’s hand covered his and squeezed.  

“You tricked me into getting up here,” he muttered, the indignation in his voice ruined only by the tremor underneath his words.  

“I did.”  Natasha admitted with a small smile.  “But you would’ve made excuses until the day was over about why you couldn’t go on this.  You already vetoed the teacups--.”

“Only because Thor would spin us all around until it broke.”

“And the swing boat--.”

“I have seen one too many viking funerals to want to get onto a contraption like that,” he growled, giving a small shudder.  

“And the drop tower--.”

“What if the cord snaps?”

Natasha paused, eyeing him.  The ferris wheel came to a slow halt, and the movement made Loki tremble a little harder. It would have been endearing if she wasn’t doing her best not to laugh at his discomfort.  

“Is that just it; you don’t trust the machines?”

“They’re imperfect creations created by an imperfect race; no, I don’t trust them.”  He said, swallowing a shaky breath.  It didn’t seem to do anything for his nerves and he’d shut his eyes tight as he struggled to calm himself down.  With her hand on his, and her fingers slipping down onto his wrist she could feel his heart beating so quickly that had he been human she’d have been afraid it would give out.

“Loki, trust me.  Would I lead you to your death?” She asked, scooting a little closer to him.  The rocking of the chair seemed to only set off his panic more, and she ran one of her hands through his black hair, rubbing where his spine met his skull.  It seemed to relax him, if only slightly, and she pressed a little harder when she heard him let out a low groan.  

“Yes,” he murmured in response to her question, though he didn’t sound as though he believed it.  She smiled at that and pressed her lips to his cheek once more.  

“Open your eyes,” she urged.  “You’re missing the point of being so high up.”  

He let out a short huff, jaw clenched, as the hand holding tight to the metal side of the seat left an imprint of his fingers.  But, finally, after a little more coaxing and a couple of dirty promises for what she’d do later that night for him, his eyes opened.  The sight took his breath away, but not in the way he was thinking.  To see the splendor of Midgard laid out in front of him, the deep greens of the trees and the cars crawling like insects on their long, sprawling highways, the way the sky seemed to be the purest of blues that high in the air.  Well, it was intoxicating, he had to admit, getting him drunk enough on the beauty of the landscape that he forgot about his fear.  As his body began to loosen up Natasha allowed herself to smile wider and rested her head on his shoulder.  

After some time the ride began to descend, and this time there was no trembling.  Even when Natasha’s hand tightened on Loki’s, anticipating a resurgence of his fear, he just gave a quiet chuckle and leaned in closer.  

“I think you have cured my my darling.  Can we do this again?”  His eyes glinted with excitement at the prospect, not wanting to move even when they’d stopped at the base of the wheel.  

Cured him, had she?  Then it was time they had some real fun.  A wicked grin setting on her lips Nat shook her head, removing the bar that had kept them in place and standing quickly.  “Maybe, but after.”

“After what?”  His brow furrowed in confusion as he stepped out along side her.  

“After we go on the gravitron, the zipper, and the cliffhanger.  Y’know what, I’ll even throw you a bone and say we can go on the carousel, too.”

“I don’t like horses,” Loki muttered, looking thoroughly put out as she dragged him towards the other rides, swallowing hard as they stood in front of one that looked more like an oversized spinning top than anything else. 

“Then there’s another fear I can learn to cure you of.”  

 


End file.
